Electronic commerce (“e-commerce”) has been increasing in popularity as more people are becoming accustomed to purchasing products online via the Internet. Such purchases can be facilitated through the use of a third-party, online payment service, such as the PayPal® online payment service, provided by PayPal® of San Jose, Calif. One problem with existing online payment services is that the customer must navigate away from the merchant's website to make a payment. For example, the customer must login to the payment service provider's website for each online payment the customer makes. The extra time spent logging into and navigating the payment service provider's website to make a payment is inconvenient, particularly when the purchase involves a small amount of money.